


Bloody Mary's Lesser Known Older Brother

by ilove_ryan_ross



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross
Summary: When Geoff told Awsten about the older and more grown-up counterpart to the game Bloody Mary, Awsten didn't believe him. It didn't stop him from trying it out, though.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Kudos: 25





	Bloody Mary's Lesser Known Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Candyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549430) by Wayincognito. 



Bloody Mary is the more well-known counterpart to a much older game. Bloody Mary became popular because it was scary and so obviously not real. The original game, however, had to stay far better hidden, since there was truth in it, real magic, and it was most definitely not suitable for children.

When Awsten first heard about the game called Horny Henry, it was from Geoff, who found an old diary in his new apartment, and Awsten didn't believe him. If all you needed to do to get the best orgasm of your life was stand in front of a mirror in the dark, say Horny Henry three times, and not turn on the lights until it was over, this game would have gone viral years ago, and no one would have the slightest interest in Bloody Mary.

Even though Awsten didn't believe him, he was still intrigued, and the next time he was home alone and bored, he decided to try it out.

He turned off the lights in the bathroom and closed the door, locking it just in case, though no one would come in. It was extremely dark in there, now, as the bathroom had no windows. Still, Awsten managed to find the mirror, and attempting to look into his reflection's eyes, he spoke those words.

"Horny Henry. Horny Henry. Horny Henry."

At first, nothing happened, and Awsten was unsurprised, yet somehow disappointed. He was so hoping that it was real, he hadn't gotten laid in ages.

Then, something happened. He felt a hand against his, and he was frozen in place from shock and fear. Shivers ran up and down his spine as the hand went higher, goosebumps rising in its wake. Another hand appeared on his other side, moving in sync with the other, until they both curled around the back of his neck, and dragged him in closer. Awsten had to lean over the counter, and he had no idea what was going on but decided to just roll with it, because he called upon this supernatural being, and he'll have to pay the price.

Then, the hands stopped pulling him closer, just before where Awsten expected the mirror to be. He subconsciously leaned a little closer, but instead of his mouth touching the glass, it touched another pair of lips.

They were soft, and full, and molded against his perfectly. They moved together in sync, and soon the lips parted slightly, a tongue coming out and sweeping against Awsten's bottom lip, asking for entry, which he gladly accepted, parting his lips to let it through.

The muscle moved inside his mouth, exploring, tasting, rubbing against his own tongue. Awsten wasn't sure was exactly it was, but all of it was making his knees week. The hands that were previously resting on his neck moved to tangle in his hair, tugging on the strands softly.

Awsten moaned, all the actions of this creature going straight to his dick, which he could feel growing in his pants. He reached down to undo his pants, but one of the hands stopped him, moving his hand away. He whined but let his hands fall to his side, going alone with it. He didn't want to make it angry.

He was glad he did, though, because the moment he relaxed back into the kiss, ignoring the cry of his dick to be touched, one of the hands moved up the side of his thigh and lightly grazed over his crotch before pressing down on it, hard.

Awsten moaned at the contact, breaking the kiss, but the hand that was still in his hair was quick to connect their lips again.

The hand on his crotch started moving in circular motions, undoing the button and zipper on his jeans before pushing in, coming to touch his bare skin under his boxers. Awsten let out a glutteral moan at the contact he craved so desperately, and as the hand started moving, jerking him off quickly, he felt himself getting close. He never came this fast, even back when he was a teenager raging with hormones, even the first time he found out that touching his dick felt good, he had never been this close this fast.

But he couldn't hold it back, not with how good the hand felt on him, mixed with the mouth pressing against his own. The hand was moving quickly and efficiently, the thumb circling the head and pressing gently against the slip every time it came up, the fingers pressing against every sensitive part of his shaft, parts that even he didn't know felt that good.

He could feel the pressure building up in his stomach, the warmth in his abdomen, the hand moving even fasted with the aid of his pre-cum, which was leaking profusely from his tip. He was so close.

And then, he came.

The orgasm was completely earth-shattering, passing through him in waves as his cum covered the hand, his stomach and parts of his boxers. His entire body was numb, feeling nothing but pleasure, colors flashing before his eyes. It felt like years before it finally passed.

Once it did, Awsten found himself on the floor, the lights flickering on. He didn't remember falling, and his entire body was tingling, the way limbs felt when they were asleep. There was no evidence that the being that made him come so hard was ever there, other than the cooling substance in his boxers.

Awsten groaned, getting up on shaky legs, and getting out of the bathroom. Once in his bedroom, he switched to his pajamas, putting on a clean pair of boxers, before collapsing and falling asleep instantly.

~~~

Awsten didn't understand what the creature was, but he couldn't stop asking for more. He became addicted to the mind shattering orgasms, craving them night after night. On days when he couldn't get it because he had plans or work to finish, he was cranky and distracted.

Geoff was the first one to confront him about it.

"Hey, what's up?" He said. "Something's been bothering you."

"'T's nothing," Awsten replied.

"Have you tried that thing I told you about?" Geoff asked cautiously. "The Bloody Mary thing?"

"Only like, once or twice," Awsten lied, the dishonesty clear in his voice.

"I knew I should have told you," Geoff scolded himself. "I was sure you wouldn't believe it, I didn't think you'd try."

"Should have told me what?" Awsten asked.

"You shouldn't mess with things like that," Geoff said. "I told you about it because I thought you'd have a good laugh. It's a demon, it's sucking up your soul through whatever it is it's doing to you, the more you do it the more you belong to it."

"Why should I believe you?" Awsten challenged. "Moreover, why should I care?"

"Because if you keep doing it you'll be nothing but a shell of yourself, living off of lust and sex, and that demon will throw you away once it has nothing to take from you anymore!"

"And how the fuck would you know all that?" Awsten asked, his anger bubbling close to the surface. He was sure Geoff just wanted to ruin his fun.

"Because, Awsten, I am that demon!" Geoff exclaimed.

Awsten stared at him blankly.

"You're kidding, right?"

Geoff sighed.

"No, I'm not," he said. "Well, I'm not the demon, I'm one of many summoned by the spell. I just- I've been crushing on you for so long, and you never had a clue, and I was hoping that this way I'd get to be with you, even just once, and- fuck, it was such a bad idea, because I can't control it, I have to take a part of your soul when you summon me, and I didn't think it would go this far, and fuck, I care about you, I don't want to hurt you!"

Awsten blinked.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know," he said bluntly. "You could have just told me you like me without coming up with this elaborate lie that you're a fucking demon or some shit."

"Fucking hell, Awsten, why would I lie about that?" Geoff exclaimed. "I'll fucking prove it to you."

And then, without waiting for a response, Geoff leaned in and kissed Awsten, holding on to him so he wouldn't run away, and Awsten could recognize those lips and those hands, and he pulled away, gasping softly.

"What..." He said softly.

"Please, stop summoning me," Geoff said. "You don't have to like me back, just please, stop summoning me."

"But..."

"If you want, I'll keep giving you those orgasms, whenever you want them, however you want them, they'll still be just as good."

"Can you give me one now?" Awsten said shyly, but a smirk was growing on his lips. "Just to make sure you're not lying?"

"With pleasure," Geoff smiled back, sinking to his knees.


End file.
